Kōhei
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday = March 22 | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | affiliation = MisQ | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = MisQ | base of operations = Rider City | relatives = N/A | education = High School Level | fullbring = Don't Judge a Book by its Cover | storyline = TBTP: Retribution | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kōhei (公平, Kōhei) is a Human with Fullbring powers. He is also a member of MisQ. Appearance Kōhei is easily distinguished by his long, exotic, green hair, which hangs over his left eye, and flares out along the sides, as well as at the top on both sides. He has a serious demeanor, characterized by his deep violet eyes. He always wears a fancy red suit. Personality Kōhei is the more calm and reserved member of the group, having only shown surprise once since his introduction. He tends to deal with matters in a logical way, and views anything he doesn't understand as illogical. He cannot stand illogical things, and will berate those whom he finds to act and behave in illogical manners. History Powers & Abilities Fullbring Don't Judge a Book By its Cover (外見で中身を判断してはいけない, Gaiken de nakami o handan shite wa ikenai); Using his Fullbring, Kōhei can generate letters from the words of a book he has from his fingers. He can then form words with this ability to create new powers. * Change the Chapter (章を変更, Shō o Henkō): By arranging the letters of his foe's name onto a book and then writing on the blank pages of said book, he can influence that person's past, present, and future. He cannot kill someone with this ability directly. They can only die of their wounds or from a series of events that he writes, but that seems to take a lot of time. * Word Bind (単語のバインド, Tango no baindo): Using a large amount of letters, Kōhei creates a massive, impenetrable wall with his Fullbring on both sides of himself and his target. * Bookmark Sword (ブックマーク剣, Bukkumāku ken): Using the bookmark in his book, Kōhei can create a sword with his Fullbring. This sword allows him to bypass the requirement of using words and letters in a book for his attacks, instead allowing him to write the letters in the air with the sword itself, before using them for his powers. It can also be used as a normal sword. * Change the Page (ページを変更する, Pēji o henkō suru): Using a large amount of words, Kōhei can create an exact replica of himself; even down to the clone bleeding when injured, to throw off his opponents. When the copy would be "killed", it instead dissipates into the words and letters it was made up of. Trivia * He shares a voice actor with . * Kōhei's theme song is Lost in Paradise by .